Genetrix
Description The Geneticmatrix's, referred to as the Genetrix's, are one of Zennith's creations. The device allows whoever wears it to alter their genetic structure at will, and transform into millions of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities. The Genetrix was created by Zennith as a tool of peace in an act of repentance following the destruction caused by her previous creation, Ascalon, a weapon of terrible power. The Genetrix's have three purpose's: #They would promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life. #They would serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different intelligent species, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever become extinct and bring them back. #Secretly, Zennith had another reason for creating the Genetrix: she hoped that her estranged lover Azmuth, who had left her as she created Ascalon, would learn of her change and come back to her. Appearance The Genetrix's resemble wrist watches. Its face plate is square, and has a blue color scheme. The faceplate is dark blue with two blue stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Genetrix's core is revealed. Features *The Genetrix's mainly allows for the user to alter their DNA at will and transform into a numerous variety of alien species that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that are in groups of 13. *The Genetrix's have a quick change feature that automatically transforms the user back to normal when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. *Manually touching the Genetrix's symbols not only can allow the user to immediately transform back into normal, but can be used to transform into different alien forms while already transformed. *The Genetrix's have a Master Control. *The Genetrix's can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them more safer/stable. *The Genetrix's can synchronize with other Omnitrix's. *The Genetrix's do not mistransform. **If they do mistransform, it's Ben's fault; caused by slamming his hand on the Genetrix's cores and inadvertently the scroll pad. *The Genetrix's do not rely on a Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within themselves in a computerized form. *The user of the Genetrix's can understand all languages. *The Genetrix's are the most complex Omnitrix's in the multiverse and one of the most powerful. *The Genetrix's have holographic interfaces, where a holographic circle is shown, with the circle having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate. The faceplate will then slide open automatically after Ben chooses his alien, after that, the Genetrix's cores will come out. When pressed, it will trigger the transformation. *The Genetrix's have a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *The Genetrix's can also record messages, similar to voicemail. *The Genetrix's have a digital watch. *The Genetrix's adapt the user's clothing to the alien he transforms into. *The Genetrix's have built-in Universal Translators. *The Genetrix's have a distress signal function and homing device so Zennith is able to find and rescue the user. *The Genetrix's have a security lock system so that only Ben can use them. *They also have an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. *The Genetrix's have a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien to survive. *The Genetrix's have randomizer functiond. They have two modes: **Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. **Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistently short period of time before changing back. *In order for the user to change size, matter stored in the Genetrix's built in pocket dimensions is transferred. *The Genetrix's can alter their size to fit the user's wrists. *The Genetrix's protect the user from negative effects, like possession by an Ectonurite, the effect of Corrodium. *If someone tries to tamper with the Genetrix's against the user's will, the Genetrix's create a large feedback pulse for defense. *Once placed on the wearer, the Genetrix's cannot be removed by any means. *The Genetrix's can show a database image of all aliens unlocked. *The Genetrix's are able to repair genetic damage, such as turn DNAliens back to normal and remove Xenocytes. *The Genetrix's can genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). *The Genetrix's change the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color. *The Genetrix's have AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Genetrix's have GPS. *The Genetrix's can project hologram maps, which are similar to the ones in Plumber Badges. *The Genetrix's can teleport the user through Zennith's teleportation channel. *The Genetrix's have the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This was activated by pressing the Genetrix's symbol as an alien, causing four spikes to grow from the Genetrix symbol. **The evolution feature worked by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. *The Genetrix's are two Omnitrixes that are linked together, thus allowing the user to perform alien fusions by slamming the two gauntlets together. These fusions are stored in the Genetrix's. **By using just one Genetrix, the user can transform into normal aliens. **The Genetrix's also let's the user turn into ultimate form fusions. Aliens The Genetrix's have alien species Genetic material stored; Unlocked Aliens: #Bullfrag (Original 13) #Heatblast (Original 13) #Grey Matter (Original 13) #Diamondhead (Original 13) #Wildmutt (Original 13) #Stinkfly (Original 13) #Upgrade (Original 13) #XLR8 (Original 13) #Ghostfreak (Original 13) #Ripjaws (Original 13) #Wildvine (Original 13) #Cannonbolt (Original 13) #Upchuck (Original 13) #Ditto #Way Big #Zombienetic #Blitzwolfer #Snare-Oh #Optical #Arctiguana #Feedback #Overflow #Gax #Shock Rock #Spitter #Rocks #Squidstrictor #Ventrilosquid #Shellhead #Sandbox #Snakepit #Decagon Vreedle #Portaler # Blob Duo #Antigravitesla #Plantapocalypse #Thriller Whale #Somnambulizard #Skidmarx #Bungee Sponge #Slapstrike #Unitaur #Humungousaur #Swampfire #Brain Storm #Chromastone #Spidermonkey #Goop #Echo Echo #Jetray #Big Chill #Alien X #Lodestar #Rath #Nanomech #Water Hazard #Terraspin #NRG #Armadrillo #AmpFibian #Fasttrack #Chamalien #Clockwork #Eatle #Jury Rigg #Shocksquatch #Bloxx #Gravattack #Crashhopper #Ball Weevil #Walkatrout #Pesky Dust #Mole-stache #The Worst #Kickin Hawk #Toepick #Astrodactyl #Four Arms #Buzz Shock #Atomix #Gutrot #Whampire #Frankenstrike #Slampede #Slingshot #Eon #Monki #Howl #Pinball #Insectaroo #Stream Roller Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Objects Category:DNA Storage Devices